A wolf in the Beacon Academy
by josevitorbr14
Summary: well this is my first fanfiction the story goes six months after the first episode when a new student arrives at Beacon Academy his name is Aaron a young man of seventeen years old he is a wolf faunos and the most random things will happen to him
1. the wolf

ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIE RWBY, IS PROPERTY OF MONTY OUM, THE REST ARE MY, THANKS

was a quiet day at the beacon academy the teams rwby and jnpr was having a class with the professor Goodwitch when professor ozpin knock her door and saying that a new student had arrived.

the boy was a fauns wolf with dark brown hair was 17 years old had ears and tail of a wolf he was wearing his uniform but was wearing a black cap with two holes for his ears.

"Sit Next to the of Mr. Arc" said the Professor.

"Hi my name is Jaune and yours is?'' Said smiling.

"It is Aaron"said smiling back.

"Mr. Aaron you could duel one of our students to be able to see your combat skills" said Professor"I choose ruby" said again.

"okay!" Ruby said with excitement

"what will be his weapon" ruby thinking.

in the arena the two were already ready however Ruby was wondering why Aaron did not have any weapon he is only equipped a pair of gauntlets of a black metal with blue details.

when the fight started Aaron quickly attacked without mercy making ruby get defensive for 25 minutes Aaron was too fast to track their movements making Ruby Ruby despair in a desperate attempt ruby kicks balls Aaron making he paralyzed with pain and make Yang Blake Weiss and get shocked.

"Miss Ruby for the Executive Board now!" said the furious teacher.

"Hey Aaron are you okay guy," said Jaune worried, "Ahh ... that's fine ... I just need a bag of ice," said Aaron having trouble to walk.

ON THE EXECUTIVE BOARD

"Ruby could you tell me why you kicked the pelvis of the new student Aaron"said ozpin laughing a little of the situation.  
"I'm sorry I did not wanted to do it was a desperate action" Ruby said making the eyes of puppies.

"okay but go apologize to Aaron, I saw him with Jaune, now go" said ozpin drinking some of your coffee.

After Ruby leaves the office of ozpin he says laughing "This was the funniest day of the month"

ON THE CAFETERIA

Jaune was presenting his team to Aaron "Aaron, this is my partner Pyrrah, this Ren and his partner Nora" said smiling "It's a pleasure to meet them," Aaron said with a weak smile

everyone was talking when three of the four members of the team rwby sit at the table is Yang has a question for Aaron.

"you are the guy that my sister kicked your balls" Yang said with a sarcastic smile.

'' 'Yes I am why do you ask? "he said with a sad voice ton.

everyone at the table started laughing except Jaune and Ren, Yang and said: "not only to know.

ruby suddenly comes and says: "I have found you, I'm sorry I kicked you

"alright since this never happens again"

**WELL THIS AS THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED THANKS**


	2. i am not a dog

Aaron was getting used to his new colleagues and strangers but he has some issues with Ruby and Nora

'' Ruby stop touching my Nora tail and stop messing with my ears now ! '' Said angrily '' But they are so fluffy '' said Nora smiling doing .

'' That is no excuse , Ren make it stop please '' said impassiente .

However , Ren had his hand in his mouth to not laugh.

Ozpin suddenly appears with his usual mug of coffee , looking for both teams .

'' Aaron came to tell you that you will be part of JNPR team , and both teams to Go on a mission together in two hours , and one more thing Ruby stop taking my cookies from my cookie jar ... ok '' said a little annoyed .

THE MISSION

The mission was to investigate an old warehouse dust because residents of a nearby town said that strange things were happening .

The two teams were to ride on a plane dust enterprises Schnee , Jaune , was trying not to vomit , Pyrrah was helping Jaune , and Yang was doing the opposite , Ruby was eating a cookie, Weiss was complaining with Ruby to be eating a lot of cookies Nora and Ren were talking , Blake was reading ( what's new ) and Aaron was checking his gauntlets .

When the two teams entered the warehouse they saw several boxes full of dust and various creatures grimm quickly they drew their weapons and began to fight, Ruby and Weiss

were fighting a group of beowolfes , Jaune and Pyrrah were against two deathstalkers , Blake and Yang were against three Taiju King , Nora and Ren were riding a nevermore , Aaron were against five ursis .

When the fight was ending , Nora has launched their missiles in a ursi boxes next to the explosive dust , the shock wave was so strong that it has launched the two teams out of the warehouse unless Aaron who was in the middle of the explosion releasing it palos heavens .

everyone was shocked by the scene thinking that Aaron had died , when suddenly something falls in front of them

'' Dammit ... what the hell happened guys ? '' said Aaron however nobody answered all were silent .

'' What was why the silence ? '' Said impatiently , '' you're a wolf '' Ruby said , '' I know I'm a faunus Wolf '' , '' Aaron said not a real wolf " retorted Ruby '' what ? '' said scared.

It was true , everyone began to laugh less and Aaron returned to beacon academy

THE BEACON ACADEMY

All returned when the teacher Glynda appeared

" You know it is forbidden to bring animals to the gym " said sternly .

'' It ` s me Aaron , '' said a bit annoyed with Nora Wolf .

'' Aaron go talk to Ozpin and the rest will explain how it happened '' said a little scared.

TWO HOURS LATER ...

After explaining the strange event for Ozpin and Glynda , the teams went to their bedrooms tired .

'' My god that strange day " Jaune said sitting on his bed .

'' Do not tell me '' Ren said polishing their guns

'' I thought today was a lot of fun '' said Nora jumping on the bed

'' You forget that it is your fault that now I 'm a fucking wolf! '' Aaron said growling .

'' Oops , lol , ahh ... I have an idea , let's take a bath in Aaron , Pyrrah ? '' Said Nora smiling while holding Aaron .

'' Okay, let's ask for help from rwby time'' Pyrrah said smiling

'' No, I 'm not your pet for you to bathe me , guys help me out here '' said the angry wolf.

'' kkkkkk , sorry I can not help you I'm too busy laughing about it now, " said the blonde

Ren said nothing but began to laugh too

NO TEAM RWBY DORMITORIO

Nora was talking about his idea of taking a bath in Aaron .

'' you're telling us that wants to take a bath in a wolf is actually a seventeen year old boy ? '' Weiss said wondering at the idea of Nora .

'' Yes , it looks like this dirty '' Nora said pouting .

'' Ruby can do that ? Yang said laughing mischievously .

'' Yes'' Ruby said excitedly .

'' No, let's go back to our room and sleep '' said the wolf but the girls ignored him.

The bath took forty minutes that were a hell of pain and humiliation for Aaron .

Ready '' just '' Yang said with his smirk .

'' How do you feel Aaron ? '' Ruby said innocently .

'' I feel violated and clean '' cried wolf .

'' Great '' Blake said with a strange smile .

'' Well, now we go to the room thanks Pyrrah '' said fixing her hair.

'' Nope , since it helped us and use our bathroom , Aaron will sleep here tonight, '' said Yang

'' WHAT ? '' Said the frightened wolf

'' Okay ... hehehe '' said Nora

'' No,'' please wait dise the wolf but Nora closed the door quickly.

hehehe ... looks like you will be my dog tonight'' Yang said with his smirk.

'' Yang open the door NOW!'' Said the wolf

'' you to open the door for yourself'' said the blond woman

'' I DO NOT HAVE MY DAMN THUMBS!'' Said the most angry wolf

"Good night'' said Yang lying on her bed.

'' I'll piss on all you as you sleep, "said the wolf growling.

FOUR HOURS LATER

'' Ruby ... Ruby ... RUBY WAKE UP! Said the wolf

'' What is the problem ... Aaron,'' said the tired girl.

'' I need to pee "said the wolf with shame

'' It's only you go to the bathroom Aaron,'' said Ruby, laughing

'' I'm a fucking wolf, I cant open the door and to flush the toilet,'' said more embarrassed

'' why are you asking this to me'' said the girl

'' because you are the only Innocent of this room'' said the wolf

'' why not'' Blake said the girl

'' She reads pornography every day, "said the wolf with irony

'' what?'' said Amazed

"And you know how it is your sister and I do not like the Weiss,'' said the wolf

'' okay'' Ruby said discouraged


	3. a normal day i guess

It was morning the two teams were having breakfast was pancakes were all having fun.

'' Hey Yang looks milk mustache'' Ruby said giggling like a child.

'' This is nothing look at the chocolate mustache'' Aaron said jokingly.

Everyone will start laughing until Jaune ask for Aaron as he came to be human again.

'' To be honest I have no clue how I did it'' said frankly.

'' This happened after Ruby took Aaron to pee ... hehehe'' Yang said smiling.

Ruby began to blush and Aaron (facepalm), and everyone started laughing

'' It is true that after of isiota Cardin have embarrassed us scared'' Aaron said.

'' Where is he anyway?'' Asked Jaune

'' probably dead or peeing in their pants'' Aaron said with a cruel smile

'' Great!'' Said velvet that just sit at the desk

All had an optimal morning when something unexpected happens in the class of Professor portos.

'' Dear students today will have a different class, all of you will hunt, Mr Aaron for three days'' said Professor

'' What?'' said the rwby and JNPR teams

'' Do not be worry, I accepted willingly'' Aaron said in his wolf form.

'' How you came to be a wolf?'' Ren said puzzled.

'' I do not want to talk about it, "said the wolf.

'' of course'' said Ren raising the eyebrow.

IN THE EMERALD FOREST

students are preparing for the launch

'' Annn more thing will be a test ELIMINATORY goodbye'' said the professor smiling

After two hours only three teams were in the test rwby, JNPR and time (and the cardin team)

'' My God where it will be Aaron in this fucking forest'', Jaune said impatiently.

'' We can stop looking for him for a while please, I'm thirsty Pyrrah'' said the dry voice

'' me too'' said the team rwby scaring the other team.

'' Ok'' said Jaune Angry

When they arrived they saw a wolf with dark brown skin, the wolf began to sarcastically laugh and shake his head, suddenly he says,''come catch me'' making it annoying Yang attack but he easily deflected, Yang began attacking furiously but Aaron deviated from all the blows and the only thing he said was'' U`can`t touch this'' making Yang boiling with rage, Yang was half an hour trying hit a blow but it was useless when she accidentally sent both teams flying in when Yang was distracted Aaron headbutted on his back and said'' eliminated''

'' Let's go to the academy I'm hungry'' he said in his human form

'' OK'' Yang said while blushing and angry

THE CAFETERIA

Both teams sat at the usual table , and began to fight with Yang when suddenly Cardin appears .

'' I finally found you you dirty dog '' Cardin said arrogant

'' What did you call me , lord of sissies ,'' Aaron said, laughing sarcastically .

'' WHAT ? '' Said the bully punching but Aaron defended , and started to squirm cardin ` s fist and punched her in the face causing him to be released on the wall

But the girls did not heed the fight and were deciding to do a sleepover tonight

THE PAJAMA PARTY

The girls were in the room playing truth or dare , while the boys were in the next room playing Halo 4

Yang 's turn

Pyrrah '' Truth or Dare '' said the blonde .

'' challenge '' said the redhead

'' Great ... I challenge you to say to everyone in this room that you want to have children with Jaune and also have to tell it in front of Jaune '' Yang said in his classic smirk .

when the boys entered Pyrrah started talking embarrassed '' I want to have children with Jaune '' .

Jaune started blushing and confused, Aaron says smiling'' Who will be the best man?'', And everyone started laughing except Jaune and Pyrrah who were blushing increasingly

The boys went back to playing the video game

Pyrrah `s turn

'' Ruby truth or dare?'' Said the redhead.

'' truth. said excitedly

'' It is true that you like Pyrrah'' Weiss said with a mischievous smile

'' What it's not that we're just friends'' Ruby said blushing.

Ruby `s turn

'' Truth or Dare'' Blake said Ruby

'' Dare'' said Blake quietly

'' I challenge the act as a kitten for an hour'' said Ruby

'' Okay ... Meoww'' said Blake humiliated

Meanwhile in the next room seemed a real war were several explosions and gunfire everywhere

'' Take that Ren plasma grenade'' said Jaune

'' Hey Jaune say hello to my sniper rifle, headshot ...'' Aaron replied.

'' Goodbye Aaron ... (sounds of trampling)'' Ren said with a killer smile.

'' bon voyage'' Ren said Jaune exploding Ren's car.

'' Jaune say hi to my little friend'' Aaron said in a mantis and stomping Jaune.

Attack'' kamikaze'' said Ren piloting a banshee and attacking Aaron however it was destroyed by Aaron `s missiles

'' Revenge!'' Jaune said with a bazoka but he died in an instant

'' Feel the ultimate teabagging with a robot'' said Aaron screaming so loud that the girls listened and were curious about what was going on with the boys, they were on the side of the door to hear what they were talking about and the only thing they or had been death threats, name calling, swearing.

'' hehehe ... I have an idea we will give a lesson to these kids won them that game'' Yang said.

meanwhile in the war zone of the boys, Jaune and Ren  
made an alliance against Aaron who was protecting himself in a small fortress.

'' Surrender Aaron you have no place to hide'' said Jaune inside a tank.

'' I'll never give up you will have to kill me,'' said Aaron

'' if so Aaron bon voyage,'' Ren said pointing the cannon when they hit some shots in the tank

The three boys looked next door and saw all the girls armed to the teeth

''lock and load girls'' Yang said.


	4. the battle

The girls were massacring the boys at their own game

'' Damn ... we've got to end this NOW! Brave'' Aaron said.

'' They are six, are at a disadvantage as we're going to win?'' Ren said.

'' The only way playing the dumbest way possible and the random'' Jaune said with a serious look.

The girls were almost all vehicles are missing a mantis and Warhog

'' I do not believe we're winning'' Ruby said.

'' Me too'' Weiss said.

'' Meowww'' said blake

'' What was blake?'' Diss Weiss

The two saw Aaron with a minigun running like an idiot doing blake give a little chuckle and take a shot with your sniper rifle in Aaron `s head, but she realizes that it was a hologram and that Ren and Jaune were attacking side

'' What the hell is going on?'' Yang said with red eyes

'' The boys are attacking '' Weiss said .

'' Pyrrha will take care of Jaune , Nora you already know what to do , and where is Aaron ? '' Yang said, hearing a strange sound , '' This is a car ? '' Yang said again .

'' Hi Yang , '' says Aaron driving a Warhog and nearly running over Yang and exploding the car in the wall

'' Kill him now ! '' Said Yang

'' That is cheating four against one '' Aaron said hiding behind what was left of Warhog

'' Just die '' said Weiss

Meanwhile

'' Nora did not make me kill you '' said Ren

'' Sorry but I can not let you enter the base '' said Nora smiling with a gravity hammer and giving hammered in Ren ` s head killing him.

meanwhile again

'' Jaune get out now please '' said Pyrra

'' I can not do that Pyrrah, I have to help Aaron'' said Jaune who started running to jump on Pyrrah using your jetpack but suddenly he stumbles and falls to the ground with Pyrrah ( place the most romantic song you know and bow chika bow wow lol ) they began to blush ... CENSORED ...

Returning to Aaron

'' Dammit Ren ... where are you?, Aaron said trying to counteract the girls

'' Sorry I'm dead'' Ren said a little humiliated.

,'' Jaune where are you?'' Aaron said angrily

'' I am kinda of busy'' said Jaune

'' Fuck I do it myself'' Aaron said picking up a saw and start counterattack like crazy and nearly killing Ruby Weiss, Blake shoots him in the Aaron `s arm but he continued to shoot until your ammo runs Ohh'' no'' Aaron suddenly felt a pistol in his nape'' game over'' Aaron said smiling Yang said.

Aaron was captured, Ren is eating a sandwich and Jaune is busy.

Sun entered the game

'' Hey Ren what are you doing'' Sun said smiling

'' Nothing much just being humiliated by a group of girls'' said Ren

'' Where's Jaune?'' Sun said laughing at the failure of Ren.

'' I do not know, but Aaron was captured'' Ren said a little angry

'' Who is Aaron?'' Said Sun

'' Oh he is our new partner he is a wolf faunus'' said Ren

'' Cool'' said Sun

meanwhile

,'' Seriously this was the worst plan ever you really think it would work?'' Weiss said cynically

'' seemed a good plan'' Aaron said with a weak laugh

'' I have more things to do, then do nothing'' Weiss said leaving the room.

'' Hey ... over here ... Aaron'' said Ren with any group.

Aaron was a small window of the cell and said'' What are you guys doing here''

'' We do not take this time plasma grenade, and use when you hear the beep ... ok'' said a little dizzy.

'' Ok hide now,'' said Aaron

Ruby arrives two minutes later with food dish

'' It's for you'' said Ruby lively as ever

'' Thanks'' said Aaron when he suddenly has an idea and starts to pretend that it choked doing Ruby go into desperation and call the rest of the girl `s team.

'' Is he right?'' Said Yang Worry.

when all of a sudden you hear a beep beep and Aaron begins to rise

,'' Sorry Ruby it will hurt a lot'' Aaron said kicking Ruby so hard that she hit the wall, throwing a plasma grenade on his belly and closing the door to protect the explosion, so that the explosion was over, he took a pistol, and ran out of the base where he found his friends waiting for him with a Warhog and moongoose.

'' That was his plan'' said Aaron smiling

'' There's still a part we put the explosives on the basis of them while you distract them'' Ren said with a detonator in his hand

derrpente a big explosion appeared and the only thing the boys said was'' We win''


End file.
